


Experiment

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [23]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, I Like Science!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Only.Summary: Paul’s favorite part of science had always been experimentation.Note: Written for the random word prompt of  “output.” Close enough. ;)
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Experiment

Paul’s favorite part of science had always been experimentation.

Puzzling out new things had intrigued him long before he discovered mycology.

It was the scientific method that did it – you put something in, and you got something out.

Sometimes, you got what you expected. Other times, not so much.

That unpredictability was the fun of it.

And tonight, as Hugh made that particular sound, Paul grinned with the thrill of a new discovery.

Of course, he’d have to test his hypothesis several more times to be sure it was sound, but somehow he didn’t think that would be a problem.


End file.
